Park-Min-Hogwarts
by Onyx-tan
Summary: hanya kisah singkat Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi. #bad summary. MinYoon. YoonMin. uke!Yoongi. Hogwarts!AU. Slyh!Jim. Gryff!Yoongi. OS. Hope u like it! RnR always


PARK-MIN-HOGWARTS.

.  
Author: Onyx-tan

.  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

.  
Rating: T (aman kok)

.  
Disclaimer © chara isn't mine, but this fic is mine  
Harry Potter © J.K Rowlling

.  
Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, and etc

.  
Pair: MinYoon

.  
Warn: Yaoi/homo/BL, gaje, typo, dilarang untuk membash chara, cukup bash saya ajj. Disini ga ada pangeran kegelapan XD

.  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fic ini, fic ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang

.  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Tidak suka silahkan close

Kalian tahu Hogwarts? Iya benar, sekolah sihir yang ada dalam novel terkenal Harry Potter itu. Tidak, tidak, jangan anggap itu hanya khayalan semata J.K Rowlling saja bung. Sekolah itu benar-benar ada. Nah, mari kita lihat kisah yang ada didalamnya.

-Lapangan Quidditch Hogwarts-

Kini sudah memasuki musim panas dan cuacanya benar-benar panas. Tapi hawa panas ini tak berpengaruh pada seluruh murid Hogwarts yang kini sangat bersemangat menyaksikan pertandingan Quidditch yang dilakukan oleh Asrama Slytherin juga Gryffindor. Pertandingan sengit terjadi diantara Asrama, khusunya seeker masing-masing Asrama.

"Minggir kau Park sialan! Golden snitch itu milikku!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut hijau mint dengan mata sayunya.

"ceh! Bermimpilah kau Min! Golden Snitch itu milikku bodoh!" balas seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut sewarna senja kebanggaannya.

Pemuda dengan rambut hijau mint bernama Min Yoongi, seorang siswa dari Asrama Gryffindor, Hogwarts. Sedangkan yang berambut sewarna senja bernama Park Jimin, siswa dari Asrama Slytherin, siswa Hogwarts juga.

Dan mereka adalah rival.

Tatapan sengit pun terjadi lagi.

"dasar bantet sok tampan! Belum belajar dari kekalahanmu sebelumya heh!" Yoongi dengan sengitnya.

"hoo~ sombong sekali eh Min sialan. Kau juga pernah kalah. Jadi jangan pernah sok kuat brengsek" Jimin dengan mulut laknatnya.

Yoongi yang asik memberi tatapan sengit juga umpatan tak menyadari bola Bludger yang mengarah kearahnya. Ketika ia menyadari Bludger menuju kearahnya, itu semua sudah terlambat.

'BRAAAKK'

Tubuh itu jatuh ketanah akibat Bludger yang menabrak sapu terbangnya. Dan pandangannya mulai menggelap seiring suara teriakan beberapa penonton juga...

..Jimin

-Hospital wings-

Yoongi terbangun saat mendengar keributan disekitarnya. 'Hospital wings' batinnya. Ia bisa dengar suara cempreng dari Hoseok, padahal ia yakin jika madam Boa pasti sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak ribut. Hufft, si Hoseok itu.

"uukkhh" lenguhnya

"ah dia sadar!" pekikan Hoseok terdengar jelas olehnya dilanjutkan dengan suara jitakan keras.

"AAWWW! itu sakit Jinseok" gerutu Hoseok. "dasar idiot, apa kamu tidak mendengar dengan jelas kalau madam Boa menyuruh kita untuk tidak terlalu ribut"-Seokjin, Kim Seokjin. Salah satu teman karib Yoongi sejak mereka masuk Hogwarts, si perpustakaan berjalan dan juga yang memiliki gelar kekasih dari prefek Slytherin, Kim Namjoon.

"ka-kalian, sudahlah hentikan" Yoongi bergumam lirih, yang masih bisa didengar oleh kedua temannya.

"maaf" ujar Hoseok.

"ugh, bagaimana aku bisa disini?" Tanya Yoongi yang kini mencoba untuk duduk. "err, begini mate. Kau terkena Bludger lalu pingsan. Dan kau tahu siapa yang membawamu kesini?"

"siapa?" tanyanya

"Park Jimin"

* * *

"wow Jims! Kau modus sekali tadi. Haha, kau tampak seperti kekasih yang baik seka-AWW! Sakit brengsek!" umpat seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Kim Taehyung, teman karib nan brengsek yang Jimin punya saat mendapatkan tendangan ditulang kering miliknya.

"ceh! Tutup mulutmu Kim! Atau aku yang akan menutupnya selamanya dengan mantra Avada kadavra !" desis Jimin tak suka.

"wow wow santai sedikit Tuan muda Park Jimin" ucap Taehyung dengan tajam.

"seriously! Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian berdua!" keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan kepada Jungkook, yang merupakan sepupu Jimin juga kekasih Taehyung.

"hey Jimin, jadi benar kau memang menyukai pemuda dari Gryffindor itu?" Jungkook bertanya pada Jimin.

"a-aku….."

-Koridor-

Yoongi masih memikirkan perkataan Hoseok 2 hari yang lalu, ntah kenapa perkataan itu tak mau hilang dari otaknya.

 ** _"Jimin menghampirimu dengan wajah cemas dan khawatirnya, lalu dengan cepat membawamu ke hospital wings. Oh mate! Dia juga memelukmu dengan erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan. Aku juga melihatnya beberapa kali mencium dahimu dengan sayang lalu ntah membisikkan apa"_**

Demi merlin!

Itu bohong kan? Jimin tidak benar-benar melakukan itu?! Bukankah ia rival dari pemuda bantet sialan tersebut?! Haaahh, kepalanya makin pusing saja.

"memikirkan sesuatu idiot?" ah panjang umur sekali si bantet sok tampan itu, Yoongi baru memikirkannya dan ia langsung muncul.

"brengsek! Siapa yang kau katakan idiot?!" sepertinya Yoongi tertular mulut laknat Jimin.

Jimin diam alih-alih memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia sedang malas berdebat. Lain Jimin lain lagi dengan Yoongi. Ia menganggap kediaman Jimin seolah-olah menghinanya. Ceh! Andai ia bisa berubah menjadi titan seperti pemain utama dari anime 'Attack on Titan' yang selalu dibawakan Hoseok dari dunia mugle, pastilah sudah ia lahap manusia super brengsek disebelahnya ini.

"bajingan! Kau menghinaku ya!"

loh kok?

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya karna bingung pada perkataan Yoongi. "ceh! Siapa yang menghinamu sialan!" tak kalah sengit ia membalas perkataan Yoongi.

"expluso" dan Jimin terhempas saat mendapatkan satu mantra dari Zi Tao.

Para murid yang merasakan kedua rival ini akan melakukan perang mantra-lagi- segera menepi. Takut mendapatkan salah sasaran dari kedua orang tersebut-kata mereka.

"gaahhh! Rasakan in-"

"hentikan Mr. Park dan Mr. Min. Potong nilai dari asrama masing-masing 50 karna bertengkar di koridor" mampus sudah. Kedatangan Profesor Kyuhyun membuat mereka langsung mati kutu.

"kalian berdua ikut keruanganku, dasar bedebah "-Cho Kyuhyun, seorang professor yang mengajar Ilmu Potion di Hogwarts. Juga merupakan kepala asrama Slytherin.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dan Yoongi kini sedang membersihkan pantat kuali diruangnya professor Kyuhyun. Sungguh, bukannya apa kuali yang dimiliki Professor Kyuhyun sangat susah untuk dibersihkan dan mereka sama sekali tidak boleh menggunakan sihir untuk membersihkannya.

"semua ini salahmu idiot" ucap Jimin skartis.

"kenapa aku? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan" yang disalahkan pura-pura lupa. Jimin menggeram dan dibalas tatapan malas khas Yoongi.

Tak lama, mereka pun sudah menyelesaikannya. Yoongi langsung merebahkan dirinya kelantai sambil ngos-ngosan. "haahh, lelah sekali" lalu memejamkan matanya. Jimin terpengarah melihatnya. Ia jadi semakin suka, ah tidak tidak cinta lebih tepatnya.

Tunggu, tunggu? Suka? Cinta? Bukannya mereka rival? Hm, baiklah kujelaskan. Rival itu hanya luarnya saja. Sebenarnya semenjak pertama kali bertemu di peron 9¾ Jimin sudah jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Bahkan saat itu ia rela berbagi tempat didalam kereta dengan Yoongi.

Ia geram sekali saat tau Yoongi masuk asrama Gryffindor sedangkan ia di asrama Slytherin. Juga ia tak suka saat Yoongi terlihat dekat dengan Jung Hoseok. Lalu kenapa ia mengganggu Yoongi? Oh, kau tahu ritual tentang anak laki-laki yang suka mengganggu orang yang ia suka? Yap Jimin suka dengan Yoongi.

Perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi dan….

'cup'

Ciuman ringan terjadi….

Yoongi yang merasakannya langsung membuka mata. "Ji-Jimin" oh, Yoongi jadi gugup dibuatnya. "a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala- mengerjap polos. duh pandangan itu, Jimin jadi gemas melihatnya.

"Yoon"

ia mengambil jeda sejenak.

"aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Oh God! Yoongi bermimpi kah? 'apa ini? Apa aku bermimpi? Aahhhh jangan bangun kan aku mamaaa'

Loh kok inner Yoongi begitu? Oh ia juga menyukai Jimin pada pandangan pertama juga toh. Mencoba melihat kebohongan dimata Jimin, tapi Yoongi tak menemukannya.

"ya, a-aku mau"

"…"

"ASTAGA MERLIINN! DIA MENERIMAKU! DIA MENERIMAKUUUU! TERIMAKASIH YOON I LOVE YOU" oh Jimin kehilangan image Tampan, cool, serta brengseknya didepan mata Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri? ia hanya senyum maklum.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan professor Kyuhyun, mereka berdua menjadi sorotan murid Hogwarts. Mereka-MinYoon bergandengan tangan sesekali melempar senyum.

"apa hari ini akan terjadi badai tsunami?" Tanya seorang murid Hogwarts yang tidak diketahui namanya dengan tidak nyambung.

Oh biarlah mereka berkata. Yang penting Jimin dan Yoongi berbahagia.

* * *

FIN

Tamat dengan tidak elitnya.

sebenernya ini ff lama yg aku ubah pairnya. dari KrisTao ke MinYoon. hanya iseng. well semoga menyukainya.

maafkan juga kalo ada mantra yg salah


End file.
